I'm Here, Can You See Me?
by Jeffskeet
Summary: And, CRASH! Everything went black. I woke up and found myself in a place I had never been before. "What's happening?" I asked myself. I was scared when I found out the truth… and you might be as well…
1. Chapter 1

Hello. Let me introduce myself. My name is Drake Christensen. I am 12 years old and I have one sister named Elizabeth. I am from Milwaukee, Wisconsin. I'm going to tell you my favorite story of my life. It all started when my dad, Greg, built us a tree-house… actually, it started before that, when I started 7th grade at my new school…

I walked into the building of my new school. I had barely started 7th grade. I had moved all the way from New Jersey. The headmistress gave me a miniature map so I could find my way around the school.

"Let's see," I said, looking at my map, "at 7:15, I go to Mrs. Wallace's room, which is room E5 for math class…"

I walked through the hall over to room E5. I looked through the window on its green door. Everyone had their heads on their desks and the lights were off. I didn't see a teacher in the room. I was very nervous to walk in; but I was brave. I put my hand on the handle and turned it slowly. The door creaked open as I walked in.

"I'll be with you in just a second!" a voice called to me. I couldn't tell who called it because everyone's heads were on their desks.

A head peeked up from the teacher's desk. It was Mrs. Wallace. Mrs. Wallace had a bright pink dress on. It had little red flowers all over it and there was a dark yellowish border. She had dark red hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hi," she said, walking over towards me. "I'm Mrs. Wallace. Are you my new student?"

"Yes," I said quietly, "or at least I guess so…"

Mrs. Wallace shook my hand. "It's great to meet you." She walked over towards the door and turned on the lights.

"Okay, everyone," she called, "it's time to meet our new classmate. C'mon, introduce yourself."

I walked to the front of the class.

"Hi," I said nervously, "I'm Drake Christensen."

"Now class," Mrs. Wallace said, "ask Drake a few questions."

Almost everyone's hand shot up. I pointed at a girl with blonde hair, brown eyes and pink glasses. "What's your favorite color?" she asked me.

"Um…" I said, "It's gotta be dark green."

I called on more people and answered their questions.

"Hmm… who should I pick next?" I whispered. "You!" I pointed at a boy with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Are you a dork?" he asked me.

_'Oh, great,'_ I thought, _'I've got some really rude kids in my class…'_ I decided not to answer the boy's question.

"Everybody," Mrs. Wallace called, "stand up and introduce yourselves."

The first person stood up. "Hi," she said very politely, "I'm Alice." She sat back down.

The next person stood up. "I'm Derek," he said.

More and more people stood up. Finally, the mean boy stood up. "Hello, dweeb," he said, "I'm Jared, the awesomest person in this whole class."

"Shut up, Jared!" Mrs. Wallace screamed.

_'Is my teacher mean too?'_ I thought, hoping that 7th grade wouldn't be as bad as it seemed.

The last person stood up. It was a girl. "Hi," she said shyly, "I'm Natalie."

"Okay," Mrs. Wallace said, looking directly at me, "see that empty desk next to Jared? That'll be your new desk for this semester."

"Next to Jared?!" I cried.

Jared blew a raspberry at me.

I walked slowly over to my new desk. I took a seat.

"Alice, can you please pass out the math worksheets?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Alice said jumping out of her seat.

"Um," Mrs. Wallace said madly, "what's my name again?"

"Mrs. Wallace..." Alice said.

"Good job," Mrs. Wallace said, "now don't call me 'ma'am' ever again, or I will slap your back with a wooden ruler!"

_'Whoa,'_ I thought, _'maybe I __**do**__ have a mean math teacher…'_

Alice walked over to my desk with the math worksheet that Mrs. Wallace assigned us to do.

I walked over to my backpack and grabbed a pencil. I started working on my worksheet.

Mrs. Wallace walked around the room.

"Natalie," she said walking over to Natalie's desk, "why aren't you working on your worksheet?"

"Because…" Natalie hesitated.

"Everybody," Mrs. Wallace yelled out, "follow me outside…in alphabetical order!"

All the students walked over to the line. I didn't know what place I was in because I was new.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Mrs. Wallace said, "Drake, you're place in alphabetical order will be behind Derek and in front of Natalie."

I got into my new spot in line. I was 3rd in alphabetical order. I was lucky; Jared was at the very end of the line. His last name started with a W, but I can't remember exactly what his last name was…

"Why are we going outside?" Natalie whispered to me as we walked out of the classroom.

"I have no idea…" I replied, "I just hope it's nothing bad…"

"Nothing bad?!" Natalie screamed as quiet as she could. "With Mrs. Wallace, there's _always_ something bad happening. Last week, she threw a kid out the window. He's been in the hospital ever since."

"Threw him out the window?" I said scared. "Was he okay?"

"We're on the 3rd floor of the building..." Natalie said, "...of course he wasn't okay. Didn't I say that he was in the hospital?"

We were soon outside.

"Okay," Mrs. Wallace said sinisterly, "will Natalie Christiansen come up to me, please?"

Natalie walked over to Mrs. Wallace.

"Since you didn't work on your worksheet," Mrs. Wallace said, "I'm going to play a game with you!"

"A game?!" Natalie said excitedly. "What game?"

"It's called 'See-How-Far-I-Can-Throw-Natalie'!"

Natalie gulped.

Mrs. Wallace picked Natalie up and swung her around with her arms.

Natalie screamed.

Mrs. Wallace swung her around 4 more times and let go. Natalie shot off.

Natalie screamed even louder. She landed 110 yards away in the flower bed.

She stood up and waved her arms. "I'm okay!" she yelled. Everyone cheered.

"Now get to class!" Mrs. Wallace snapped. Everyone ran back inside, up the stairs and in to the classroom. About 15 minutes later, the bell rang. Everyone walked out the door.

"Now what's next?" I asked myself. I looked on my map. It said 'At 8:00, you walk over to Miss Daily's classroom for science. It's room D6'. I walked through many halls to get to room D6.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked up one hall and looked at the rooms. On the right-hand side, there was another green door. On it, it said, 'D6'.

I walked inside. The other students did as well.

"Oh," Miss Daily said walking towards me, "you must be our new student. Drake, isn't it? I'm very glad to meet you. Everybody, meet our new student!"

"Hi," I said shyly. I already knew about half of the kids.

"For this special occasion, I brought cake!" Miss Daily said excitedly.

"YAY!" all the kids screamed.

Miss Daily passed around cake slices.

"Drake," she said, "you will sit in that empty desk over by Natalie. Do you know her yet?"

"Actually," I said, "she's in my other class, too."

"Then I bet you'll love sitting next to each other,"

I walked over to the desk next to Natalie.

"Is this teacher mean, too?" I asked Natalie.

"No," said Natalie, "she's the complete opposite of Mrs. Wallace. Miss Daily is the nicest lady in the whole world. Do you think Mrs. Wallace would give us cake?"

"No…" I said.

"Exactly," Natalie said back. "I love Miss Daily. She never even makes us take tests! She just gives us an A even if we deserve an F or a D. She never makes anyone in trouble; she just gives us warnings. And she lets us watch movies every Friday. Trust me, you'll love her."

"All right, everyone," Miss Daily said, "today we're going to make Diet Coke & Mentos bombs! I've set packages of Mentos & Diet Coke on my desk. Everyone, pick a partner and let's go outside!"

Everyone linked arms with their partner. I was going to pick Natalie, but she had picked Melanie; another girl from Mrs. Wallace's math class.

I walked up to Miss Daily and said, "I don't have a partner."

"Oh," Miss Daily said, "does anyone else not have a partner?"

I looked around the room. The only other person raising their hand was Jared.

"You will be partners with Jared," Miss Daily said, "do you know him? If not, he's the boy over there with the dark brown hair and brown eyes."

"Oh," I said, "I know him…"

We all walked outside.

"Okay, everybody," Miss Daily called out, "the partnership who can make their explosion go the highest wins an extra slice of cake. The game starts… NOW!"

I twisted the cap off the Diet Coke bottle.

"Hand me a Mento," I said to Jared, sticking my hand out.

I realized that Jared had eaten all the Mentos in the package that Miss Daily had given us.

"Seriously?!" I cried out.

Jared picked up the Diet Coke bottle and squirted me. I was drenched in Diet Coke.

I ran to the corner of the school building and huddled up in a ball. I started to cry.

_'I wish I were still at my old school in New Jersey,'_ I thought.

"And we have a winner!" I heard Miss Daily scream. "The winning partnership is Natalie & Melanie!"

Everyone started to walk back to the classroom. As they were walking by, Miss Daily noticed me.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She leaned over to me.

I started to cry harder.

"It's Jared," I said.

"I know," Miss Daily said, "Jared's just a bully. Everyone has really hard times on their first day of school. Don't worry; I'll have a chat with him."

I walked back to class. A while later, the bell rang. I went to all my different classes. Finally, the final bell rang. Everyone packed to go home.

Miss Daily walked to my final classroom. If you were wondering, Jared is in _all_ of my classes.

Everyone walked out the door, except Jared & I.

"Jared," Miss Daily said to Jared, "stop bullying him."

"Him?" Jared asked. "Who's him? Have you been watching The Powerpuff Girls?"

"This is not the time to be a smart-aleck, Jared!" Miss Daily said kind of meanly. "I'm talking about Drake. Don't bully him anymore. Don't you remember your first day of school?"

"I guess…" Jared said, remembering his first day of school. "Okay, I'll stop bullying him…"

"Good," Miss Daily said, "but if I hear one more complaint from Drake; just one; you will be suspended. Understood?"

"Understood…" Jared said miserably.

I walked out the door and hopped on the bus.


	3. Chapter 3

My bus driver's name is Mr. Tackle. I know it's kind of a weird last name, but your name's your name and that's that.

"How was school, kids?" Mr. Tackle called back to us.

"Good!" everyone called, except for me.

I looked around the bus. Yes! Jared wasn't on my bus!

A few minutes later, the bus stopped at my house. The bus-doors opened and I hopped out. The bus took off.

I stepped up my porch steps and pulled my key out of the plant. We always keep it hidden there so nobody can find it. Don't tell anybody that that's where I hide it. Anyway, I put the key in the keyhole and opened the door.

"How was school, son?" my mom asked as I walked in the door.

"Oh," I said, "I'd rather not tell you…"

"Why?" my mom asked. "Did you have a bad day?"

"Fine, I'll tell you…" I said. "I have an insane math teacher. She threw a girl 110 yards away from the school building. And she threw a boy out a 3rd story window. And-"

"What?" my mom interrupted. "Threw a boy out of the window? You're just making up things."

"No I'm not!" I hollered madly. "Anyway, let me finish. There's a boy named Jared who sprayed Diet Coke all over me; that's why I'm drenched right now. But at least I have a nice science teacher…"

"Go upstairs and change, then," my mom said, barely realizing that I was drenched.

I ran upstairs and put on a red shirt and some camo shorts. I sat down at my desk and pulled my homework out of my backpack.

_'3.14159,'_ I thought as I read the question. _'Pi is 3.14159.'_ I answered a few more. After I was done, I turned off my light and walked back downstairs to get a snack.

As I walked down the steps, I could hear my mom talking. I stopped on the 3rd one down because I didn't want her to see me.

"I think Drake's hallucinating again," I heard her say, "he says that his teacher threw a boy out the window."

I found out that she was talking to my dad. She put him on speaker, so I could hear him a little better, now.

_"Seriously?"_ my dad said. _"A teacher would never throw a boy out the window."_

"Exactly, right?" my mom said. "That's what I said."

_"Take me off of the speaker,"_ my dad said, _"If Elizabeth or Drake walk by, they'll be able to find out my secret." _My mom took him off of the speaker and they started to chat again. After she turned the phone off, I walked in the kitchen to grab my snack.

"Hey," my mom said as I walked past her, "your father has a surprise for you for when he gets home. I bet you guys will love it!"

_'It's probably going to be something cheesy,'_ I thought.

I grabbed some chips out of the pantry and walked upstairs again. I grabbed the book Matilda by Roald Dahl off of my bookshelf. I started to read it.

I later got to the chapter where the headmistress, Miss Trunchbull, threw Amanda Thripp over the fence by her hair.

_'Hey,'_ I thought, _'Amanda Thripp seems like Natalie. And Miss Trunchbull seems like Mrs. Wallace! This is kind of awkward.'_

I heard a knock on the door. I ran downstairs and yelled, "I'll get it!" I opened the door. It was my dad! I hadn't seen him for a few days because of how much he works. If you were wondering, he's a person who works at a café.

"Hey, son," my dad said. He leaned over and hugged me.

"Daddy!" somebody screamed. I turned around. It was my six year-old sister, Elizabeth.

"Now everyone to the dinner table," my mom called, "I've made salmon!"

We all gathered around the table and ate. After I was done I started to walk upstairs.

"Wait!" my mom yelled at me. "When Elizabeth is done eating, I want you to take her outside."

"For what?" I asked.

"You will see soon enough…" my mom replied.

Elizabeth was done eating after a while. I held her hand and we walked outside. There was wood piled up _everywhere_ on the lawn.

"Great," I said, "our surprise is cleaning up all this wood."

"Maybe daddy wants to sign us up for karate," Elizabeth said, "he's probably bought all this wood so we can break them!"

"How many pieces of wood do you think there are, Elizabeth?" I asked my sister.

"I don't know," she said, "probably a bazillion-jillion!"

"But Elizabeth," I said, "a bazillion isn't a number."

"Who cares?!"

My dad walked outside. "We bought all this wood so we could make a tree-house!" he said, trying to be enthusiastic.

"Lame," I said sarcastically.

"What?" my dad cried. "It's not lame. Do you know what? You and Elizabeth are going to help me build it."

"Seriously?!" I screamed.

"But here's the… fun… part," he said, "I'm letting you both take the next week off of school so we can build it."

"No school! Yay!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Oh, all right…" I said.


	4. Chapter 4

This is where it gets to one of the worst parts of the story…

"Now it's time for me to take roll," Mrs. Wallace said. "Brady Aarons? Brady, are you here?"

Brady raised is hand.

"Is Derek Byrd here?"

Derek raised his hand.

"Is Drake Christensen here?" Mrs. Wallace looked around the classroom. "Drake isn't here? It's supposed to be his 2nd day today… oh well… Now, is Natalie Christiansen here?"

Natalie raised her hand. Mrs. Wallace continued on with the roll.

"Now Drake, climb up the ladder and hang this rope from the branch. That'll be the tree-house ladder!" my dad said.

I climbed up the ladder and tied the rope to the branch my dad was telling me about.

Sweat beaded down my face because it was super hot outside. I jumped down from the ladder and ran inside to grab a water-bottle out of the refrigerator.

After a few days of hard work, the tree-house was done!

I hopped off the bus and ran inside the school. I grabbed my math notebook and pencils and ran off to my math class room.

Everyone stood in line for a while. Mrs. Wallace finally opened the door and everyone ran inside and took a seat.

"Now for roll," Mrs. Wallace said, "Brady Aarons?!"

Brady raised his hand.

"Derek Byrd?!"

Derek raised his hand.

"Drake Christensen?!"

I raised my hand and said, "Here!"

"Well, well, well," Mrs. Wallace said, "we missed you. Where've you been… skipping class?!"

"Um…" I hesitated, "I was building a tree-house with my dad. We called the headmistress and told her that I was going to be gone…"

"What do you think is more important; building a tree-house or being at school?" Mrs. Wallace asked very angrily.

I gulped. "Um… well… my dad hadn't been home for a long time and-"

"Everybody, outside!" Mrs. Wallace yelled loudly. "Now!"

Everyone lined up in alphabetical order.

"Is it something bad this time?" I whispered, turning my head back to Natalie.

"Remember?" Natalie said. "As I said last time; there's _always_ something bad with Mrs. Wallace."

I gulped. "I think it's me this time!" I screamed as quiet as I  
could.

"Why do you think that?" Natalie asked.

"Because…" I said, "don't you remember? After I was done talking, Mrs. Wallace made everyone line up."

We were outside a few minutes later.

"Will Drake Christensen please come up to me…"


	5. Chapter 5

I gulped. I walked up to Mrs. Wallace very scaredly.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked nervously, hoping she wouldn't do what she did to that one boy.

"What am I going to do to you?" Mrs. Wallace said. "Oh, I'm going to play baseball with you. Do you like baseball?"

_'Huh?'_ I thought. _'Playing baseball isn't a punishment.'_

"Actually," I said, "I _love_ baseball. It's my favorite sport!"

"Then I bet you'll _love_ this," Mrs. Wallace said creepily. She started to laugh sinisterly.

"Now, everyone," she yelled, "out to the field immediately! We're playing… _baseball_!"

"Should I go inside and grab a bat and a baseball?" Melanie asked Mrs. Wallace.

"No!" Mrs. Wallace snapped. "I said run out to the baseball field immediately! Go on!"

Melanie ran out to the baseball field with everyone else.

"Now," Mrs. Wallace said as everyone was on the baseball field, "Drake is going to hit the ball first! Jared, you're going to be the pitcher. Go over to the pitching place."

I walked up to home base. As I ran on I said, "I'm ready, Mrs. Wallace. Hand me the bat!"

"I didn't really mean _baseball_," Mrs. Wallace said, "I meant you'll be hitting the ball, _literally_!"

She picked me up by my shoulders.

"Son," Mrs. Wallace said, "throw the ball!"

_'Wait,'_ I thought, _'Jared is Mrs. Wallace's son? I knew it started with a W…'_

Jared threw the ball and Mrs. Wallace swung me. Everything went black.

"Drake," I heard someone say. The voice sounded very familiar. "Drake, wake up!"

I slowly opened my eyes. "Where am I?" I asked groggily. I rubbed my eyes.

"You're in the hospital," the person said. The person was Miss Daily! "You broke your leg when Mrs. Wallace swung you."

I looked at my leg. There were bandages wrapped around my right leg.

"It must be hurt pretty bad, because you hit that ball really far," Miss Daily said.

"It does hurt," I said stupidly, "great job on noticing."

Miss Daily chuckled. "I know, I was just messing with you."

I hopped off the bed. I fell over. "Do my parents know I'm here?" I asked.

"Yes," Miss Daily said, "your parents know you're here. By the way, the doctor is coming back, so you might want to say on the bed…"

Miss Daily waved at me and walked out the door.

_'Now I'm all alone…'_ I thought. _'I just hope the doctor comes soon so I can get back home.'_

About 30 minutes later, the doctor came in.

"Here," he said, "here're some crutches. Come downstairs with me and we'll hop in the ambulance and I'll drive you home."

I hopped off the bed and put the crutches under my arms. We hopped in the elevator and were soon to the first level of the hospital. We hopped in the ambulance and the doctor drove me home.

I walked up the steps of my house and opened the door.

My mom rushed over to the door. "Oh, baby, are you all right?" she asked me.

"I'm fine," I said, trying to calm her down.

"How did this happen?" she asked me.

"We played baseball and-" I said.

My mom interrupted me. "The baseball hit you on your leg? I'm so sorry."

"No," I said, "it didn't happen that way. We played baseball and I literally was the bat."

My mom laughed. "Sonny, that never happened…"

"Oh yes it did," I yelled back at her, "as I told you, my math teacher, Mrs. Wallace, is insane!"

"Who cares?" my mom said. "Just go upstairs and get some rest. That'll make you feel much better."

I walked up the stairs carefully to my room. I jumped on to my bed and set my crutches down on the floor. I pulled the covers over my body and tried to fall asleep.

A while later, my mom came into my room and gave me dinner. I ate and set it on the floor.

I lay back down. I had trouble falling asleep, though. Hopefully everything would be better in the morning…


	6. Chapter 6

At 6:00, my alarm clock buzzed and beeped. I got out of bed carefully and walked down the stairs to get breakfast. When I was halfway down, I tripped and tumbled down the rest of me. My crutches then landed on top of my head making a huge _BONK!_

I got back up bravely. I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl and poured my cereal in it.

After I was done eating, I carefully walked back upstairs and changed. It was pretty hard to because of my broken leg. Changing my shirt was okay, but the hardest part was changing my pants.

After I was done with that, I ran into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I put my backpack on and looked at the time. It was 6:45; I still had 15 minutes until the bus comes to pick me up. I decided to use my extra time practicing walking with my crutches.

After a while, I heard a honk. I ran outside and hopped on the bus. I had some trouble walking up the steps.

The bus took off and everyone was later at school. I hopped out and ran inside.

I grabbed my math notebook and pencil and ran to Mrs. Wallace's classroom for math as usual in the morning. We all went inside.

"Drake," Mrs. Wallace said as I was in the room, "are you feeling any better today?"

I gave a mean glare at her and sat down.

"How dare you stare at me like that!" Mrs. Wallace said angrily. She picked up a wooden ruler and walked towards me.

She slapped the top of my head.

"Ouch!" I screamed. I rubbed my head. "What'd you do that for?"

"For giving me a mean stare," said Mrs. Wallace. "Everybody in this classroom knows that I hate mean stares."

"I didn't know that," I said, "and, by the way, I'm pretty sure that the 'mean stares' are called 'glares'."

"Who cares?!" Mrs. Wallace screamed. "Now shut up!"

Class continued. Mrs. Wallace handed out a worksheet. I got straight to work on it. Everyone else did because they remembered what had happened to Natalie and me.

After a while, the bell rang. Everyone walked out of the classroom. I walked to Miss Daily's room for science.

"Attention, everyone!" Miss Daily yelled. "Today, instead of science, I'm going to teach you how to do auto mechanics!"

"Auto mechanics?!" Natalie yelled.

"Yes!" Miss Daily said very excitedly. "Just wait…"

About a minute later, a van drove through the door and shattered it to pieces.

"We'll fix that later…" Miss Daily said enthusiastically.

Miss Daily walked over to her desk and pulled out a little slider-thingy. She lay down on it and pushed it under the car. As she was under the car, she called out instructions on how to fix it. A while later, she came out and put up the slider-thingy (I have no idea what those things are called).

"All right, Waldo, see if she goes!" Miss Daily called to the person in the vehicle.

The guy in the vehicle (apparently his name was Waldo…) revved the van and took off. He crashed in the wall and went outside.

"Who wants to ride with?" Miss Daily called out.

Everyone's hand shot up like a bullet. "Me, me!" everyone called out.

"C'mon!" Miss Daily screamed. Everyone ran outside. Everyone got a turn hopping in the car with Waldo.

After a while, the 2nd bell rang.

"Aw…" everyone whined. We all ran back in the building and I got my stuff for the next class.

As you might not have heard, my 3rd class of the day is homeroom in Mr. Doyle's room. Mr. Doyle is a regular teacher. He's kind of  
in-between; not as mean as Mrs. Wallace and not as nice as Miss Daily. Everybody walked into his room.

"Today is show-and-tell," Mr. Doyle said when everyone had taken their seats. "Now, who would like to go first?"

Natalie raised her hand. Mr. Doyle called on her.

"This is my Nintendo DS," Natalie started, "I play it all the time because it's super fun. Um… what else is cool about it? You can play tons of different games like… like… Super Mario Bros. and Cooking Mama and tons of things like that!" Natalie took her seat.

"Now who's next?" Mr. Doyle asked.

Jared raised his hand. Mr. Doyle called on Jared.

As Jared was walking up to the front of the class, he took Natalie's Nintendo DS.

"Hey," Natalie screamed, "give it back!"

"This is my dork-detector," Jared said when he was in the front of the class. "It beeps when it senses a dork." He went on to the alarm-setting control and set it off. "It senses a dork!" Jared continued. Jared set the Nintendo DS to have my name on the top. "It says that the dork is… Drake!" He turned the Nintendo DS around and showed everybody my name at the top. Jared walked back to his seat and handed Natalie's Nintendo DS back.

The 3rd bell rang a while later. Everyone went to the other classes. Before I knew it, the final bell had rung. I walked carefully outside and hopped on the bus. The bus took me home and I stepped inside my house.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello," I said as I stepped inside my house.

"Hi," my parents said. "How was school today?"

"Well," I said, "like all the others. Some kids make it fun, and some I want to kill."

"Well," said mom, "that's not a good spirit."

I was getting ready for school, when I heard a loud _HONK!_ Oh no; it was the bus! I was late!

I ran outside as fast as I could. I barely made it on the bus. Then, everyone started giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

Everyone on the bus pointed at me.

I looked at myself. Oops… I was in my underwear!

"I'll be right back…" I said to the bus-driver.

Right when I was about to get off, the bus took off and I was thrown to the ground.

We made it to school a while later. I awkwardly covered myself as I walked in the door.

Jared saw me and laughed his head off. I was _super_ embarrassed. Jared and a bunch of other mean-looking boys came over to me and dumped me in the garbage head-first. Everyone laughed as they walked past me.

I saw some pants in the garbage. Luckily, they were my size. I put them on.

I rushed over to Mrs. Wallace's math class and took my seat.

"Hello, boys and girls," Mrs. Wallace said happily.

_'Why is she so happy?'_ I asked myself.

"Today we have a new student in our class!" A girl our age walked up to Mrs. Wallace.

"This is my niece, Angelica," Mrs. Wallace continued.

_'Her niece?!'_ I thought, becoming very scared, _'Please tell me she isn't as mean as Jared…'_

"Now does everyone have their math worksheets?"

Mrs. Wallace gathered our worksheets. After a while, the bell rang. I walked over to Miss Daily's science class.

"Hey, Drake," Angelica walked up to me, her black hair flowing beautifully, "I saw you in the garbage can this morning. I can't believe Jared picks on you."

I was very distracted on how cute Angelica looked. "You're hair is very pretty," I said.

"Um…" Angelica said confusedly. "What did you say?!" I could sense her becoming as rude as Jared.

"Nothing!" I screamed. I ran into the classroom.

"Today we're going to be presenting our science reports. I heard Angelica made a report for her first day of class. Please share it with us!"

"Okay…" Angelica said. She went out to the hall and brought a garbage can inside.

"Huh?!" I said quietly.

"My project is on wasps," Angelica said. "Female wasps are the most powerful. Male wasps aren't treated as fairly as female wasps are. Sometimes, when female wasps get very angry, they push them head-first in the hive. Hence, the males have no way to get out and die. Now I am going to demonstrate this technique using a garbage can. I need a volunteer; specifically, _male_."

Angelica looked around the room and made eye-contact with me. I gulped.

"Drake Christensen?"

Everyone turned around and stared at me. I waved to them nervously.

Angelica walked down the aisle and picked me up. She carried me up to the front of the room. She dumped me head-first in the garbage can. _For the second time today!_

Everyone laughed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Miss Daily screamed. She ran over to the garbage an and picked me up out of it.

"Why, Drake, are you alright?"

"I think so…" I said, picking garbage off me and throwing it in the trashcan.

After a few more presentations, the bell rang.

RING!

The final bell rang. I walked outside and hopped on the bus. The bus-driver dropped me off at the wrong place.

"Um!" I yelled. The bus-driver didn't hear me. He drove away and then the bus disappeared.

"What?!" I said. Something strange was going on…

I walked about two miles before I finally got back home. I walked in the door.

My parents were bawling their eyes out.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Look outside," my mom sobbed.

I ran outside. The tree-house had collapsed.

I went back inside.

"So?" I said. "What's so bad about the tree-house breaking?"

"Your sister was in there when it collapsed," my dad said very sadly.

I gasped.

"Where's Elizabeth now?!" I cried.

My parents drove me to the hospital. We went up to the fourth floor. My sister was lying in a bed. I looked at the heart-meter. It was barely beeping. I lay my head right next to Elizabeth.

"Why did it have to happen to you?" I asked quietly.

All of a sudden, the heart meter began to beep louder and Elizabeth was taking really deep breaths.

The heart-meter stopped beeping, and instead of drawing those zigzaggy lines, it drew a straight line.

Sadly, Elizabeth passed away, right at that moment. My parents and I started crying very hardly. I missed Elizabeth; for she was my only sister...


	8. Chapter 8

That night, I had a dream. I was a superhero, and I saved Elizabeth from the collapsing tree-house.

I missed my sister very much. I was depressed thoroughly throughout the day.

Miss Daily could tell I was sad. In the middle of class, she came over to me and asked me out loud, "Why are you so sad?"

"Oh," I said, "my sister died last night."

"Oh my goodness!" Miss Daily cried. "That is very sad. But I know exactly what'll cheer you up! I only use this in case of emergencies!"

Miss Daily pulled a remote out of her pocket. There was only one button on it. She pressed the button and a disco ball popped down from the ceiling. Confetti filled the room.

"Let's party!" Miss Daily yelled.

Everyone hopped out of their seats and started to dance.

A really hot Spanish girl named Martína came up and grabbed my hand. She started to dance with me.

"You're kinda cute," Martína said.

I _hate_ girls right now. I think relationships are gross. But, however, Martí na had that twinkle in her eyes. I knew she was the one for me; even though I'm only 12. She was smoking HOT!

Some slow music played. Martína looked at me. We started to dance. All of a sudden, I saw some mean-looking eyes peer through the window. Uh-oh!

The door burst open. It was Mrs. Wallace!

"What is going on in here?!" Mrs. Wallace yelled demandingly.

Miss Daily shut off the disco ball. We went back to our seats and started learning again. Mrs. Wallace is a big jerk. She shouldn't be allowed to teach in this school. Why did this school hire her anyway?! I can see why they hired Miss Daily, though…

The day ended hours later. I walked home. I didn't feel like riding the bus…


	9. Chapter 9

I dropped my backpack inside after I got home. I ran out to the tree-house. It was fixed!

"Wha…?" I was speechless.

"Hey, son!" someone called. I knew that voice. I had heard it somewhere…

My dad came out of the new and fixed tree-house.

_'Oh…duh! Why would some random stranger guy call me "Son"?'_

"You…you fixed the tree-house?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yup," Dad said. "Come look at it!"

I walked over to the tree-house. I climbed up the ladder. Inside the tree-house, I saw a plaque. Hung on that little wooden wall, said _In Memory of Elizabeth Christensen_.

"Wow…" I said. That's all I could really say. I couldn't believe dad did this.

"Do you know why I built this?" Dad asked.

"No…why?" I asked.

"I did this all for Elizabeth," Dad replied.

"O…kay…" I said, weirded-out.

I climbed in the tree-house and looked at Elizabeth's old dolls. I grasped onto a Barbie doll with brown eyes and blonde hair. It was Elizabeth's favorite doll!

"Hey, Drake!" my dad called up to me.

"What?" I asked back.

"Don't mess around with that doll!"

"But why?"

"Well…" my dad started.

"Well what?"

"One, you're a 12-year old _boy_, and two, we're going to sell Elizabeth's stuff."

"Sell her stuff?!" I outbursted. "But why?!"

"Because, nobody in our family needs her stuff," Dad said. "How about you bring a box of Elizabeth's stuff to school and give some to your friends…"

"Fine…" I said, kind of sad. I mean, what if your sister died and you had to give away stuff you saw her play with all the time and have fun with?

I put together a box of my sister's stuff and shoved it in my backpack. Then, I looked at Elizabeth's favorite doll. It looked just like Natalie. I searched through the box and found some pink glasses. I put them on the Barbie doll and carefully set it in my backpack.

Soon, it got late. I ran upstairs to my room and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Lots of boring stuff happens now…so I'm going to skip to the good part of the story!

It was the last day of school. I was really excited, because I heard that Mrs. Wallace was leaving to go work at the hospital…the only thing is; I hope I never end up in there again…

But the sad thing about it was, Miss Daily was also leaving. If you were wondering, the reason she was leaving was because she was getting married…it's sad, but whoever she's marrying is a lucky guy!

The bell rang and it was time to leave school. Everyone was running out of the front doors, and I was walking to Miss Daily's room.

Miss Daily was cleaning up her stuff when I walked in.

"Hey…" I said.

"Oh, hi, Drake," Miss Daily said. "Shouldn't you be going home now? I mean, it's summer vacation! You don't have to come back to school for another 75 days!"

"I was just going to say…I'll really miss you…" I ran over to Miss Daily and gave her a big hug.

"Hey…" I said, "…random question; do you know why Mrs. Wallace is so mean?"

Miss Daily looked at me with a weird expression on her face. "I actually do…you see, she's my…how do you say this…older sister…"

My eyes opened really wide. "Your _sister_?!" I cried.

Miss Daily nodded silently.

"But…why is she so mean?"

"Because…" Miss Daily started. Then she nodded her head and went back to cleaning.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You know how your sister died, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well," Miss Daily said, "when I was your age, my father passed away. My mother was really depressed, then. She was so depressed, that, without telling us, she stabbed herself to death so that she didn't have to bear the depression. My younger brother walked into the kitchen and saw my mom, on the floor, in a pool of blood. He yelled the most blood-curling cry I had ever heard. Mrs. Wallace & I ran into the kitchen and saw the worst thing we had ever saw in our lives. On the table, there was a note that said, 'Mrs. Wallace (it said her real name but Miss Daily didn't want to say it), I'm leaving you in charge because you are old enough to take care of everyone. Please be responsible, I will always be watching over you. ~Mom'. After that, since Mrs. Wallace was the eldest, she took over. Because she was crazy with power, she turned all evil…" A tear dripped down her left eye.

"Oh…" I said. "I see…Well, I'll be leaving now…bye!"

"Bye!" Miss Daily said, a little more enthusiastically, considering we had been talking about sad things. "I'll miss you!"

I walked outside, to see that my bus had already left. I was forced to walk home, and that gave me some time to think. I pulled out my phone and called my mom. I told her that I was going to do something quick and that I would come home later.

I ran back to school and zoomed into Miss Daily's classroom. Luckily, she was still there.

"Miss Daily!" I said excitedly.

"Drake…what're you doing back here?"

"I wanted to ask you something," I said, "do you want to come over to my house for just a little bit?"

Miss Daily looked at her watch.

"Well…" she said, "I still have two hours till I need to be home…so I guess so…"

"Great!" I said, happily. "There's something I want to show you…"


	11. Chapter 11

This is where the summary starts to come into place:

I walked home, Miss Daily following behind me.

When we got to my house, I showed Miss Daily to the tree-house. We climbed up it and started to play. About an hour later, Miss Daily said, "Drake…I need to get home…so bye!"

"Bye…!" I said. I knew I probably wouldn't see Miss Daily again. Just then, I heard a scream. I looked out the tree-house's window and looked at the ground. It was Miss Daily!


	12. Chapter 12

Apparently, Miss Daily had fallen down the ladder. I ran out of the tree-house as fast as I could to see if Miss Daily was alright. I noticed she was losing a lot of blood.

I pulled my cell-phone out of my pocket and dialed 911. Lots of cops showed up at my house about three minutes later.

My mom was on the computer, watching an episode she missed of _Dr. Oz_. She heard people running in the backyard, so she went outside. When she noticed that cops and the paramedics were there, she had a lot of questions. She ran back and talked to me.

I explained what happened to my mother. She was dumbfounded because she couldn't believe that this happened a _second time_!

The paramedics put Miss Daily on a stretcher and started to walk to the ambulance. While they were doing that, I saw Miss Daily's eyes open and her mouth started moving slowly. What I interpreted from Miss Daily was shocking. This might not have been what she was mouthing, but I interpreted: _"Don't worry. I should be fine…but if I'm not, then I'll soon be with Elizabeth!"_ Then, her eyes closed. After that, she never woke up…


	13. Chapter 13

This story may seem depressing…but, trust me; it'll get better…

The day after Miss Daily passed away, all I did was read over her obituary in the local newspaper.

**Obituaries:**

**Gloria Denise Daily**

**1979-2002**

**Gloria Denise Daily of Milwaukee,  
Wisconsin unexpectedly passed  
away yesterday when she fell out  
of Drake Christensen's tree-house.  
She suffered a tremendous amount  
of blood loss. She is survived by her  
older sister, younger brother, fiancée,  
three nieces, and one nephew. She  
was met in death with her mother,  
father, grandparents, and Drake  
Christensen's little sister,  
Elizabeth. Before she died,  
Gloria was a junior high school  
teacher. She will be missed, as  
she was a favorite teacher from most  
of her students. At the age of 23, you can  
say this was one of the most tragic  
deaths ever recorded in Milwaukee.**

(This took place in 2002…) I felt like Miss Daily's death was all because of me. I never should have invited her to my tree-house…

After I ate dinner, I heard a knocking on my door. I answered it. It was Natalie. She also brought all her friends.

"Hi…?" I said. "Why are you guys here?"

Natalie stared at me, with fury in her eyes. I could tell she was angry. "What happened to Miss Daily?!" Natalie asked, very madly.

"Yeah!" a girl named Shirley yelled. "We saw her in the newspaper's obituaries section; and it said she fell out of _your_ tree-house!"

"It-it-" I stammered, "it wasn't my fault! She accidentally fell; it was a _freak accident_!"

"Let's get him!" Natalie yelled.

All of Natalie's friends chased me. I ran up the tree-house. Then, I pushed the ladder over so no one else could climb up.

The girls started shaking the tree. Just then, the tree-house collapsed again. Only, this time, _I_ was in it!


	14. Chapter 14

And, _CRASH! _Everything went black. I woke up and found myself in a place I had never been before. "What's happening?" I asked myself. I was scared when I found out the truth… and you might be as well…

"Where am I?" I asked myself when I woke up. "What's happening?"

I looked around. I was in a bright white room, lit up by many lights. There were shelves on each end of the room. I looked at myself. I was on a black counter. I saw a mirror beside me. I was dressed in completely black, and there were suction-cups attached to my face.

"What?" I asked myself again.

Just then, I heard footsteps. They were coming from a different room. I jumped up from the counter, took off the suction-cups that were on my face, and ran to the door. I slowly opened it, it creaked.

"You've captured another human?" I heard a faint, deep voice say. I peeked out a little farther. There were aliens!

"Yes, master!" a minion said. It sounded sort of like Elizabeth. "Name, Drake Christensen. Age, 12. He's from Milwaukee, Wisconsin."

"Great…" the deep voiced alien, who is apparently the master, said again. "Bring him to me…"

_'Oh no!'_ I thought. _'They're going to kill me!'_

Just then, I saw a hook. Over the hook was an alien suit. I quickly dressed in it and walked towards the other aliens.

"I'm here!" I said to the master alien. The only aliens there was the master and two minions.

"Finally…" the master replied. "I need you to go and grab the Drake Christensen kid I've been told about!"

"Yes, sir!" I said. I ran over to the room I was in before.

_'Great…' _I thought. _'NOW what am I going to do…?!'_

I decided just to completely wing it. I walked back to the other three aliens.

"Where is the human?" the master asked.

"He's…escaped!" I said, just going with the flow.

"Escaped…?" the master said suspiciously. "Daily! Go check the new alien…"

"Yes, master!" the alien, who was apparently named Daily, said. It came over to me.

Daily ripped off my mask. I stared at the three aliens for a second.

_'I am SO dead, now…'_


	15. Chapter 15

"An impostor?" the master yelled. "Bring him to the execution room!"

The two minion aliens grabbed me by my arms and brought me to a room. Big on the door, said, Execution Room.

The aliens dragged me in the room and strapped me down on a little bed-like table.

The tallest alien, Daily, grabbed this big needle, and slowly moved it towards me.

I screamed as loud as I could, but Daily kept moving the needle closer and closer to me.

Again, I woke up. I was in a glass tube. The glass tube was filled with a strange type of bubbling liquid.

This time, I was dressed in white. Suction cups were now attached to my legs and arms.

"Let me out of here!" I screamed. But Daily and the other alien just guarded the tube.

Just then, I heard the two aliens whispering. The short alien that sounded sort of like Elizabeth whispered to Daily, "You don't think that Drake Christensen kid could possibly be my _brother_, do you?"

"I'm not sure…" Daily whispered in response.

"Elizabeth?!" I cried. "Miss Daily?!"


	16. Chapter 16 (The Last One!)

"Drake, is that you?!" the short alien cried. "My brother?"

"Yes, it is!" I yelled in excitement. "But, who's the other alien? Is it…Miss Daily?!"

"Yes!" Daily, who was apparently Miss Daily, cried out. "We have been inside the portal hidden behind a chair in your tree-house this whole time!"

They both broke the glass and took off the suction-cups attached to my legs and arms. I ran and hugged my sister and Miss Daily.

"I think we can now go home!" Elizabeth yelled.

We started to run to a portal to go home. But Miss Daily and Elizabeth were both dressed as aliens, still.

"You can take your costumes off, now!" I said to them.

"We can't…" Miss Daily explained, "the master turned us into aliens."

"Wait a second!" I had an idea. "Stick your arms through the portal!"

As they stuck their arms out, they appeared human.

"You'll turn human as you walk through the portal!" I said excitedly. "Now c'mon! Let's go home now!"

We walked through the portal and ran inside my house.

"Mommy!" Elizabeth cried as she ran inside.

"Elizabeth?!" my mom said weirdly.

Elizabeth ran into my mom's arms.

"I thought you were dead!" My mom yelled super happy.

"Well…" Elizabeth said, "it's a _long_ story…"

10 years later…

"Natalie, do you take Drake to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do…" Natalie said.

"And, Drake, do you take Natalie to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do…" I said.

"You may kiss the bride!"

So…now I'm married. And, guess what…Natalie just found out she's pregnant!

So…after this happened, I learned that even if something bad happens, you can still live with it and have fun!

The End


End file.
